


Here, Sansy, Sansy

by arinemura



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE READERS, Anxiety, Cat Sans, F/M, Fear, Female Reader, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic, Romance, Shenanigans, Trauma, and he needs you to hell-p him, cat shenanigans, cursing, gender neutral reader, how do you tag, i guess?, just throwing this up here in the tags, male reader - Freeform, one order of com-purr-t please, papyrus wants to be a good brother, sans has been through hell, so we all stay A-OK, there’s an unfortunate lab accident, we're def in hurt/comfort territory now, you've been through hell too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinemura/pseuds/arinemura
Summary: It’s just another day on the Surface.The birds are singing.The wind is whistling.Sans is meowing.The trees are-wait a second.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Underfell), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Underfell) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 120





	1. The Switch

“[ ** _c h a n g e. m e. b a c k._** ]”

Sweat drips down Alphys’ face in buckets. She nervously fiddles with her fingers before making eye contact with her latest ~~victim~~ test subject. “I c-can’t rush this kind of thing, S-Sans. Y-you need to-“

“-calm the **fuck** down.” Before he can even blink, Undyne has Sans by the back of his neck.

Which is a lot easier to do, now that he’s a cat.

...

_Yeah, you read that right._

Hissing with as much hate as he could muster up, Sans tries his best to claw at something - _anything_ \- that would free him from her grasp.

Undyne has the good sense to keep him at arm’s length. (She’d like to keep her good eye intact, thank you very much.)

“Don’t even try it, bonehead.” Alphys watches with mild amusement (and slight fear) as Undyne raises Sans to eye level. “I’m all for chucking you out a fuckin’ window if you do somethin’ stupid, so you **better** act wisely.”

“[ ** _bring it on, fish bitch._** ]” Sans meets her glare with one of his own, a deep growl starting to build in the back of his throat.

A long, suffering sigh catches their attention before Undyne could make good on her word.

“I Swear, You Two Are Insufferable.” Papyrus grabs Sans from Undyne...

...and promptly dumps him in your lap.

_What?_

“Until Alphys Can Figure Out A Way To Change My Brother Back, I’m Leaving _You_ In Charge Of Him, Human.”

You fight the urge to deck Papyrus in the face.

_Of course he’d do this to you._

He’s been trying to get you two together since the moment he’d seen you laughing at his brother’s puns.

While Papyrus would prefer to live in a pun-free world, nothing made his SOUL feel better than to hear Sans pun again.

Yes, Sans often punned to get out of dodgy situations or lighten tense moods while they lived in the Underground, but it was rare to hear him pun for the sake of genuine fun.

Imagine Papyrus’ surprise when he heard Sans shoot pun after pun at you as you went about your day at the embassy.

Papyrus made sure to remember that moment clearly. You were sitting at your desk filling out paperwork, trying your hardest to not cackle loudly at the puns being constantly flung your way.

Sans was... _stars_ , Papyrus hasn’t seen his brother smile like that since he was a babybones.

After everything that’s happened in the Underground (fully remembered or not), Sans deserved to be happy.

Papyrus owed his brother that much.

After seeing you two together like that, he had a feeling that you’d play a key role in making Sans happy.

And so, the Great and Terrible Papyrus made it his mission to befriend you.

_What A Troublesome Decision._

Admittedly (and only somewhat unfortunately), getting to know you was like getting to know his brother.

You had an appreciation for puns and other turns of phrase, a love of hot dogs (and hot cats, once they were introduced to human society), a preference for mustard over ketchup...

No wonder you two got along so well!

It only makes sense that you’d eventually find yourself attracted to Sans. (You decided to share this dark secret of yours with Papyrus after a friendly drinking contest against Undyne...that you lost.)

Oh, how could Papyrus just let two of the most important people in his life fall in love and not do anything about their feelings for each other?!

He watches as you unconsciously start to stress-pet Sans, who absolutely melts under the attention you’re giving him.

_Stars, Let’s Hope This Works._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for my self-tober collection!  
> i’m posting it separately because it’s gonna be it’s own mini series...once i find the time and inspiration.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed :D


	2. One Order of Com-purr-t, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare.  
> A very, very bad nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied instances of trauma, particularly one involving men*; mentioned/undertone of panic/fear/anxiety/PTSD
> 
> *this particular situation is vaguely brought up/referred to. depending on your interpretation, you might think what happened was of the sexual or nonsexual nature, so PLEASE read on with CAUTION if this may bring up bad feelings/memories.
> 
> (if i’ve missed anything to TW about, feel free to let me know and i will add it here.)
> 
> NOTE: if you’d like, you can totally skip to the end notes if you think this chapter will bring up bad feelings/memories. i will have a non-descriptive summary at the end for you. no worries about not reading, treat yourself well, and enjoy the chapter/summary :)

They came from the shadows.

Closer...

And closer...

And closer...

Until finally...!

**_R U N !_ **

You jolt awake, desperately squeezing your blankets for dear life.

It was that horrible nightmare again - the one with those men in it. You thought you’d gotten over what had happened all those years ago.

_That’s obviously not true_ , you think sourly.

Back then, you’d followed the protocol outlined by your school in the hopes of getting the justice you deserved. You made the report. You did the interviews. You went to the counselor. You did _everything_ you were supposed to do to help catch those bastards and make them pay for what they did.

But what did any of that really get you?

Nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

Zero.

_Zilch._

As it turned out, your school had done **nothing** about your case even after a month passed by.

Then two.

Then three.

And by the time a year came and went - _an entire year of no progress made whatsoever_ \- your hopes were shattered.

The system had failed you.

And the consequences were a bitch.

The _nightmares_ , the _paranoia_ , the _anxiety_ , the _fear_.

All of it painful.

None of it getting better.

Especially when the stories started coming out.

Turns out, your school has let down a _lot_ of people over the years.

Countless students – young and old, current and former – began sharing their accounts of pain, suffering, and silence on social media. They wanted the world to see, to **know** , that _anything_ can happen, even at a school that promotes itself as a “champion” of inclusivity and student safety.

…

…there was a part of you that felt good to know you weren’t alone.

That you weren’t the only one wearing scars like these on your heart.

But.

There was also a part of you that felt sad.

How many other people went through what you did? Or even, what was _worse_ than what happened to you?

_How many people had their hopes crushed like yours were?_

Your head hurt from thinking about that.

You never expected to get so… _emotional_ …after seeing so many people come forward, but here you were - trying your best to stuff down the memories and feelings they unintentionally stirred up.

Feeling a wave of fresh tears coming on, you reach over to grab a tissue from your nightstand. It’s when you happen to look towards the foot of your bed that you finally see it.

The pair of glowing red eyes.

_“What the fuck?!”_ You scream, scrambling towards the head of your bed. You want to put as much distance as possible between you and them, no matter how familiar they look-

...

Isn’t that...

“...Sans?” Squinting, you try to get a better look at what you _hope_ is the skeleton-turned-cat. It’s only been a few days since Alphys’ experiment went wrong, and things have actually been…pretty okay between the two of you. Far from what you’d imagined (read: feared), Sans was acting the same as usual. He still lounged around on your couch, ate you out of house and home, and drank a veritable shit ton of mustard.

But now, he was just more...fluffy.

And affectionate.

(Much to your delight.)

You were pleasantly surprised to discover that Sans was a cuddle bug. A _serial_ cuddle bug with the _largest_ criminal record for stealing cuddles any time, any day, _anywhere_. Seriously, the minute you found yourself sitting down in your apartment - **BAM!** Sans was there, on your lap, reclining leisurely and demanding your full attention.

You’d like to think that Sans is just taking advantage of the situation (and your very soft thighs), but...

You want to believe that his behavior is _genuine_. That he’s doing this for _more_ than shits and giggles. That he’s... well, that he thinks of you as _more_ than just a friend.

You groan. _What a mess. I should’ve never tried to outdrink Undyne. I wouldn’t’ve spilled everything to Papyrus, and he wouldn’t’ve decided to play matchmaker. Great, just great... Oh, if I had it in me, I would’ve strang-_

“meow.”

_...no fucking way. Was that...?_

A solid weight landing on your chest gives you the answer you’re looking for. You hold your breath as you stare into the pair of eyes that scared the living shit out of you only moments ago.

Did...

Did Sans somehow read your mind, and hear that you were thinking of strangling his brother? With his own scarf? To pay for dumping Sans on you? Because he knew you have feelings for Sans?

You swallow nervously. If that’s true, and Sans _did_ somehow read your mind...

_Goodbye, beautiful face. It was nice having you. I shall sorely miss you and-_ Oh.

Huh.

This...was not what you were expecting.

With his head firmly pressed against the apple of your cheek, Sans starts to rub at you with passion and energy. Confused, you reach a tentative hand up to push Sans away. (You don’t _want_ to, but you knew you’d _need_ to if you wanted to get any answers from the furball.)

Not everything goes to plan though.

The moment your fingers brush the top of his head, all hell breaks loose.

And by hell, you mean heaven.

Because how else would you describe the chaotically fantastic sensation of Sans _purring_ against your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: students of all ages from your school have come forward to share their accounts of what happened to them, and this brings up memories/feelings that overwhelm the reader, especially in the form of a bad dream. after nearly scaring the crap out of the reader (because sans can blend in with the shadows, save for his glowing red eyes), sans the cat offers comfort to them in the form of a heavenly headbutt cheek massage/purr-a-thon.
> 
> hey there! thank you for reading. <3
> 
> this was a particularly emotional chapter for me to write.
> 
> originally, i hadn’t intended for this reader to have a nightmare that was based on something traumatic that happened to them years ago. however, in the middle of writing this chapter, i got slammed with remembering what happened to me when stories of students from my former school actually came out. i won’t go into detail about what happened to me, or them, but i will say that there needs to be more done to help people who go through such experiences.
> 
> i’m not sure when chapter 3 will be done, but hopefully sometime soon.
> 
> between GGG:TS, my Self-Tober collection, and a couple other Undertale stories I have ideas for, all i can say is: my muse be crazy.
> 
> that said, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN! :D


End file.
